The Fuel of Nightmares
by Mudpool
Summary: Pokemon Dark fic, based on the games. Pretty much Game plot but darker. Second story, so Plese R&R- Flames welcome, just please not too bad. Rated for later chapters- may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Fuel Of Nightmares**_

Chapter One: Prologue

"Lucas! Hurry up, it's you're 15th birthday and you don't want to keep Professor Rowan waiting!"

Lucas grunted, then, realizing what his mother was saying, burst out of his comfortable bed, and looked in a mirror. His light brown hair was sprayed out all over his head, and as he had no time to comb it into a reasonable shape, he simply set a red cap over it, preventing Rowan from seeing it like that. He threw on a red Tee shirt and dark Jeans. Realizing it was Midwinter, He grabbed a jacket and his Backpack. He glanced outside, and saw snow littering the ground. He sighed, annoyed by the bitter weather, knowing that it could bring danger, in the form of frostbite. He ran down the stairs, almost bowling his younger brother over in a rush to get to the Professor's house.

"Lucas, grab a snack before you go!" His mother said, catching him as he was leaving. "And feel free to stop back anytime, honey!" Lucas rolled his eyes, and wandered inside the house. He opened up the kitchen cabinet. He scanned the inside of the near-full cabinet, and grabbed a toaster pastry. As he took a bite out of one, he sprinted out the door.

"Hey Professor, sorry I'm late…" Lucas shouted as he opened the door to the lab next door to his house.

"Oh, It's quite alright, Lucas. No harm was done. Now, come over here and pick your starter. I have Chimchar, a Fire type, and the easiest to train. Then I have Turtwig, a Grass type, and not that tricky to train. Then I have the water type Piplup, who is very difficult to train." The old man said, not breathing at all in the entire paragraph.

Lucas had already decided that he wanted a grass type, so he naturally said, "I'll take Turtwig, thank you." As He reached in to grab the Pokéball, Rowan grasped his hand.

"Now wait one second. I can already tell that you are a very strong trainer, coming from a long line of strong trainers. I need you to do a favor for me."

Lucas sighed. "And what would that be, Professor?"

"I want you to fill this Pokédex for me. It is a very difficult task, but I have no doubt that you, of all trainers, will be able to succeed in doing it."

"I guess I'll try, sir." Lucas stammered, confused. He grabbed the Turtwig's Pokéball, and started to walk out of the lab. As he neared the door, one of Rowan's assistants walked up to Lucas.

"Hello, Lucas. You just got you're first Pokémon, correct? Well, One is no fun, so have these 5 Pokéballs so you can catch more and have a full team." Lucas took the small, lightweight balls and walked out of the lab. The instant he exited the lab, he yelled in joy, and sprinted out of Sandgem town and into route 202.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

First encounter

Lucas burst through the gates of Sandgem, into the woods he had strangely never been allowed into.

"Alright Turtwig, Let's see you!" He shouted with glee, hitting the button on his Pokéball to release the strange Turtle. The Turtle was transported out of the ball in a beam of red light. The strange Brown shelled, green skinned turtle with a twig growing from it's head stared at Lucas for a second, as if confused, then leaped at him.

"Gah!" Lucas yelled, in fright. Turtwig fell, and made a sad face at Lucas.

"Oh. You just wanted to play with me. Okay." He said, and picked up the turtle. He poked the turtle on one side, causing it to turn. Lucas then did the same to the other, to his amusement.

"Okay, Buddy. Let's go catch you a friend!"

Turtwig made an agreeing grunt. The two new friends walked off into the distance.

Two hours had passed, and the two had not seen one wild Pokémon.

"Where are all of them?" Lucas asked to himself. Turtwig made a confused snort. "Ah well. Not point in stopping!" They continued northward, to city. After a mile or two, Turtwig suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He yelped in fear, looked to the trees on his left, and ran through the underbrush to Lucas.

"What's wrong? Do you see a Pokémon?" Turtwig shivered, and nodded in agreement. Lucas turned around and picked him up. "It's okay, Turtwig! It's probably just a little Starly, or a bido- AHH!" He screamed. A huge, 7 foot tall buck Stantler burst from the bushes, bellowed, and charged Lucas and Turtwig.

"GAH! TURTWIG, USE TACKLE!" Lucas yelled, backing away in fear. He tripped over a root as Turtwig leapt from his arms and barreled into the charging Stantler. The huge Buck did not stop though, and sent Turtwig flying with one simple movement. The Stantler barreled towards Lucas, and tried to crush him. He caught Lucas, digging his Hooves Into Lucas's Sleeves. Lucas struggled against it, but the beast pushed it's snout into Lucas's Chest.

"TURTWIG, USE RAZOR LEAF!" Lucas shouted with the last of his energy. He saw leaves flying towards the Buck. Startled, and hurt, The buck pushed harder into Lucas, almost knocking him out, then charged away into the brush. As Lucas's Vision dimmed, he saw Turtwig walk up to him, and lick his face, wondering what was wrong.

"Huh? Wha… What happened? Where am I?" Lucas's eyes opened, showing the dark night sky. He was inside a sleeping bag.

"You tell me what happened. I'm Dawn. I found you laying out in the snow, unconscious with this little guy on top of you." A Girl in a Blue skirt and sweater stood over him, holding Turtwig.

Lucas sat up, disoriented. "It… It's my Fifteenth, so I got this guy as a starter. We were looking for wild Pokémon when a Stantler attacked us. Turtwig scared it off."

"That explains why your Chest is all bruised up."

"You… You looked at my chest?"

"The Stantler had already pretty much torn your shirt off."

Lucas looked down, and saw himself wearing a dark sweater.

"Am I still on Route 202?"

"Yeah. We'll get out of here tomorrow, after you heal up some more."

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe 6 or 7 Hours. I don't really know."


End file.
